1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric for deflecting high pressure steam and, thereby, providing protection from such steam in the case of leaks at pipe joints, including flanges, screwed and welded fittings, and the like, and at other mechanical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat No. 5,014,357, issued May 14, 1991 on the application of T. R. Wiseman, discloses a coverall for protecting a wearer against exposure to steam.